dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodied Prairie
The Bloodied Prairie is a vast expanse of grassland located in Sundry. The plain is dominated by a cylindrical fortress known as "the Balistaria" which stands in its centre. Appearance Despite its name, on first observation, the Prairie appears to be merely a flat tract of verdant grass, swaying softly in the wind. From a distance, and for a short period when entering it, it feels refreshingly peaceful. Bright sunshine lights the grassland, even in its central district. It is difficult to measure the exact size of the Prairie owing to its unique phenomena, but it appears to cover a roughly circular area with a radius of two kilometres. As one progresses further into the Prairie, its nature becomes more apparent. Remnants of battle begin to appear: rusted weapons, discarded helmets half-buried in the ground, fragments of armour overgrown with moss, dented cannonballs. As one proceeds close towards the centre, these armaments become more and more recent in appearance. Signs of burial also appear, ranging from large cairns, unmarked mass burial sites, and single graves indicated by simple stone markers. It is not uncommon to find tomestones bearing the names of one's companions or even oneself. The author strongly recommends that if one spots such a grave, one should flee with utmost expediency. The visitor's proximity towards the central fortress can be estimated by examining the grass. Beginning with mere specks of red, the grass eventually becomes stained entirely with blood. This anomaly is not visible from a distance, despite the grass of the central area being completely red. Phenomena The Prairie houses one of the most dangerous and unpredictable phenomena in all of Sundry. The intensity of these phenomena increases as one progresses towards the Balistaria, but one is not entirely safe even at the very edges. Phenomena in the Prairie are roughly stratified, but all varieties can appear in any part of the location. On the outskirts, apparitions are typically singular in nature. All are dressed appropriately for battle, but in armour and with weapons that span eras and cultures. They may appear as ghostly blue spectres - sometimes so transparent that one can see details of the grass and sky through them. Others are completely solid: seemingly normal humans until one notes a fatal wound inflicted on the body. The majority of these beings at the outskirts stand motionless, apparently oblivious of their surroundings. A few will watch or slowly trundle towards a visitor. Some move in slow motion combat, either with each other or an invisible foe. Beware the apparition which attempts to deceive, mimicking a live person who is wounded and is in need of help. This becomes particularly risky as one progresses further, and the likelihood of a replica of one's companions spawning increases. Apparitions increase in number and activity closer to the Balistaria. First small bands, then squadrons, then entire platoons will appear, often engaged in combat with each other. Regardless of wounds afflicted, no combatant will fall. These apparitions are not visible until one is 40 metres away. Apparitions in the middle sections of the Prairie do not seem to materialise and disappear precisely; rather, it as if they are always there, but can only perceived when one draws closer. Apparitions more distant to the Balistaria will generally ignore a visitor, attempting to engage in combat only if the visitor is caught up in a battle between two sides. This behaviour cannot be relied on, and one should maintain a distance of at least ten metres to all beings. This may be impossible as the density of the phenomenon increases. In the inner third, aggression becomes openly directed at visitors. Combatants will move towards a visitor, even as they continue to fight each other. Apparitions will suddenly materialise within the 40 metre range and charge at the visitor. Some of these may be mounted or wield advanced weaponry, posing a significant threat even to the most skilled warrior. If one spots a dead version of themselves, do not approach it under '''any' circumstance.'' The Prairie may attempt to herd one towards it by creating large hoards of spirits that chase the visitor. Despite the apparent risk these present, one should always flee towards the multitude, and away from the simulacrum of the self. Field notes I am never visiting this place again. It is highly recommended that those wishing to access the Balistaria do so via a central hub instead. — I. Kallinar Category: Locations Category: Luminous Society